gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Solar Era
The Solar Era is the timeline used by the series Mobile Suit Storm Gundam. It is set after the end of the usage of the Anno Domini system which was dropped from use following the completion of the first colony in space. The date system was first was first used starting in 2300 A.D. at which point all calendars changed to 0 S.E. Series *Mobile Suit Storm Gundam Chronology ;AD Calendar ;2100 :Reformation of the United Nations into the United Earth System Federation, a central authority tasked with global leadership. :The Earth System Peacekeeping Force is founded. :Höher Mechanik Industries is formed. ;2200 :The IPES-001 Heyerdahl is completed by Belltower and begins making short-range jumps within the solar system to explore other planetary bodies. However, its range is limited as far as Jupiter. ;2250 :The IPES-015C Armstrong-class is completed by Belltower, using the IPES-001 as a design base. :IPES-015C-A Armstrong begins travelling to Lagrange One to start building Terra Caeli. ;SE Calendar ;0 :The first UESF colony, Terra Caeli, is completed. Caeli is a Stanford Torus colony capable of sustaining a few thousand at first but later up to 50,000 people. It is also first colony of the Galileo Cluster. :Colony ships IPES-015C-B Gagarin and IPES-015C-C Shepherd are launched to aid the Armstrong in further colony construction. ;10 :MSXU-001 Riese is developed by Höher Mechanik Industries. :EPW-010 Titan is developed by Belltower. :GTM-000 Thundercloud is developed by Forge Manufacturing. :BCU-022 Goliath is developed by Toha Heavy Industries. :The four mobile suit prototypes participate in mock battles between them and other tests to determine the future contract-holders of the Earth System Peacekeeping Force's mobile suit production agreement. HMI's suit proves to be the best contender and they are awarded the contract. 12 :Despite losing the contract, Belltower continue research into mobile suits and develop the EPW-010LA Titan Artillery Type. ;17 :Torus-type colonies Terra Maris, Terra Montis, Terra Ignis and Terra Geli are completed within the Galileo Cluster. ;20 :ESP-005 Champion is developed as a Limited Production Ground Mobile Suit. ;21 :The ESP-005/H Powered Champion is developed and undergoes testing to refine a self-contained UPEM Fuel Cell for future mobile suits. ;22 :Lunar "city" colonies Copernicus, Kepler and Aristarchus are built. ;30 :ESP-007 Crusader is developed as a Mass Production General-Purpose Mobile Suit, able to function in both space and on the ground while being powered by a UPEM Fuel Cell. ;31 :Ian Starling is born in Washing D.C., North America. ;40 :ESP-010 Valiant is developed, replacing the Crusader while providing a streamlined mobile suit capable of supporting more weapons. ;41 :Paula Sparley is born in Terra Maris, Galileo Cluster. ;43 :Anastasiya Rodin is born in Moscow, Russia. ;45 :Nicholas Rushmann is born in Viena, Austria. ;49 :Anthony Hemingway is born in Singapore. :Thomas West is born in Lemuria, Hall Cluster. ;50 :ESP-025 Striker is developed as a high performance mobile suit. :Alexandra Kendal is born in Marseilles, France. :Theresa Northwood is born in Prague, Czech Republic. :Katheryn Wesker is born in Kepler, Moon. ;51 :Michael Arlen is born in Oxford, England. :Cecil Harlow is born in Brussels, Belgium. ;52 :Isabelle McAlster is born in London, England. ;65 :Separatist elements within several L3 colonies declare independence from UESF control, leading to a tense standoff with Peacekeeper forces. The situation escalates to open warfare between the two forces, later found to have been incited by Separatists over a misidentified ship. This conflict is later named the "Herschel Insurrection" after the colony cluster where it started. ;66 :The Herschel Insurrection continues on for over a year as various splinter groups continue fighting back even after the main group officially declared a cease fire. It is finally concluded with the neutralisation of the last extremist groups. ;67 :The UES Hesselberg is constructed as an advanced deep-space colony ship with the intention of extending mankind's reach to Pluto. In order to travel the massive distance it is designed to be capable of transversing far larger distances from the catapult. Following the Herschel Insurrection the UESF agrees with the remaining pro-separatist groups for the Pluto colonies to be granted greater autonomy, prompting many of them to join the expedition. Tragically the Hesselberg never arrives at its destination and is presumed lost with all hands. ;75 :Eight Mk I Storm Drives are created at the Athena research base at Colony Sunflower. :EGX-001 Storm Gundam, EGX-002 Sunflare Gundam, EGX-003 Guardian Gundam and EGX-004 Cascade Gundam are developed. :ESSC-X742-1A Broadsword is developed. :Echelon and the Terra Novus Protectorate publicly declare hostilities towards the United Earth System Federation and Earth System Peacekeeping Force. Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam